La tendresse
by choox
Summary: SONGFIC Des années plus tard, récit d'une petite conversation entre Hermione et Ron...


**Paroles: Daniel Guichard, Jacques Ferrière. Musique: Patricia Carli... Tout le reste: JK Rowling**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

LA TENDRESSE

_La tendresse_

-Salut la miss…. Je sais que les enfants détestent qu'on leur dise çamais c'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ta mère !

La miss en question rougit et se jeta dans les jambes de sa mère, se blottissant dans la robe. La jeune femme la prit dans ses bras.

-Allez ma puce, on va faire une sieste !

-Maman….

-Oui ma chérie ?

-C'est qui le grand monsieur ?

-C'est un vieil ami de maman…

-Eh ! Je suis pas si vieux ! Pas plus que toi en tout cas !

-Le monsieur Ron ?

-…. Comment tu me connais toi ?

-Ron, pour elle, on est tous les deux vieux. Installe-toi !

L'homme soupira et s'assit dans le canapé en face du feu avec un sourire.

_C'est quelquefois ne plus aimer mais être heureux_

Elle ne tarda pas à revenir et se mit à côté de lui.

-Et bien, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-… J'ai besoin d'une raison pour venir voir ma meilleure amie ?

Elle sembla réfléchir puis lui offrit un grand sourire. Il se rappela alors pourquoi il était venu : Son sourire chaleureux, sa bonne humeur…. Quand elle n'était pas en colère contre lui !

-Bien sûr que non !! Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ! Quelle idée de partir comme ça !

_De se trouver à nouveau deux_

-Oh… j'avais besoin de… temps… pour me remettre de ce qui s'était passé… De réfléchir, de me poser… Le combat que nous avons mené m'a… marqué. Et puis, toi tu t'es mariée, Harry aussi : moi je me retrouvais célibataire à tenir deux chandelles dans les dîners !!

-Pffff. ! Dis plutôt que tu ne nous as jamais présenté une seule de tes conquêtes !

-Mouais, bien sûr. Je ne me suis pas remis du fait qu'à l'école, il n'y en avait que pour Harry !

-Tu rigoles ? Et la dernière année ? Qui n'as pas fantasmé sur le beau, grand, musclé gardien de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor ?

-Bah, forcément, Harry était pris, alors elles se sont toutes rabattues sur moi !!

-Ron, ça se voit que t'es pas une fille !

-Trop aimable !

L'instant d'après, ils étaient pliés de rire, tout en continuant à évoquer leur souvenirs…_  
_

_C'est refaire pour quelques instants un monde en bleu  
_

Ils se repassèrent le film de ces années où ils étaient les trois inséparables

-Oh la la, si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai failli…

-... ?

-…Te demander sérieusement de sortir avec moi !

-Ah parce que tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ? T'imagines : on serait peut-être mariés… Et Juliet serait rousse !

_Avec le cœur au bord des yeux  
_

-Je m'en voudrais ! Elle ressemble aussi beaucoup à son père et elle est si mignonne !

A cette évocation, le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit.

-J'ai dit une bêtise ?

-Non… mais Drago est encore parti en voyage pour le Ministère. Et ça arrive de plus en plus souvent. Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse comme Bartemius Croupton : tu sais où son ambition l'a mené !

-On pourrait en dire autant pour Percy.

Un éclair passa dans ses yeux.

-Ron, si on évitait les sujets qui fâchent ? Je ne voudrais pas gâcher nos retrouvailles !

-A ce propos, si tu m'expliquais où tu es parti comme ça ? Sans me laisser un mot, et sans envoyer un seul hibou pendant deux ans !

-J'avais fait promettre à Harry de ne rien dire à personne. Tu connais ma mère, elle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de m'envoyer un pull à Noël, sans parler de toi et tes reproches… Je me suis installé dans un petit village : je voulais m'y reconstruire, loin de la famille, des amis… de tout ce qui aurait pu m'influencer.

-Ah bah ça, pour le coup, ça a été radical ! Au début, j'ai été tenté de t'en vouloir… et puis je me suis souvenue de notre promesse.

**

* * *

**

Hermione : Ron… on ne doit rien regretter de ce qui pourrait se passer : on restera toujours unis, quoiqu'il arrive…

Il acquiesça.

* * *

-C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas harcelé Harry. On savait tous que ce qui allait se passer n'engendrerait pas que du bon. 

_Sans un regret sans rien se dire_

-Si tu savais comme, moi, je m'en suis parfois voulu… Et j'avais raison de me méfier, d'ailleurs ! OK, t'es mariée… Mais hop, je disparais, et hop, Juliet naît : toi aussi tu nous en a caché des choses…

Hermione tourna la tête vers son ami, avec la peur d'y déceler un quelconque mépris. Mais elle tomba sur des yeux pétillants de malice et un grand sourire.

-Tu m'as fait peur… C'est comme la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, juste avant que tu partes… Tu étais d'humeur exécrable ! Je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Tu as failli me jeter un _Silencio_…

-Tu étais en train de foutre en l'air mon dîner !

-Alors je me suis éclipsé… en te serrant une dernière fois dans mes bras…

_C'est quand on veut se séparer sans se maudire  
_

-Je ne voulais pas que tu gardes une mauvaise dernière impression de moi. Je voulais que tu gardes l'image du Ron que tu aimais bien…

-Que j'aime toujours énormément !

-Qui était devenu ton meilleur ami…

-Mon grand frère !

-Ton confident… Et ouais, j'en ai du dossier sur toi maintenant !

-Oups… tant que ça ?

_Sans rien casser, sans rien détruire_Hermione s'installa dans les bras de Ron

-Euh… Mione…

-On s'en fout, Drago est loin d'être idiot au point d'être jaloux de toi !

-Et ta Juliet… je voudrais pas qu'elle croit…

-Roh, elle dort, et puis, elle sait qui tu es…

-Ah oui, j'ai remarqué… Elle sait quoi exactement ?

Hermione ne lui répondit pas.

-Et toi, quoi de neuf ? Il a dû s'en passer des choses dans ta vie !

Mais Ron, à son tour, resta silencieux, ce qui fit sourire son amie.

-Pfff… Toi, tu me caches quelqu'un !

Comme il ne réagissait pas, elle ferma les yeux et passa à un autre sujet.

-Tu te souviens……

Et c'était reparti pour une longue évocation de leurs souvenirs. Ron soupira. Il caressa les cheveux d'Hermione.

_C'est un geste, un mot, un sourire quand on oublie  
_

Elle avait changé, sa Hermione… Et ce depuis qu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Malefoy, après la chute de Voldemort : ils avaient assisté à un véritable épanouissement, une transformation ! Hermione avait même un peu lâché ses foutus bouquins pour lire des magazines féminins….

El là, en deux ans à peine, elle avait encore changé : elle était habillée à la mode sorcière, se maquillait et après avoir épousé leur ancien ennemi, était maintenant maman d'une adorable petite fille ! Physiquement, elle avait perdu son charme d'écolière pour y gagner une grande beauté longuement cachée…

_Que tous les deux on a grandi_

Hermione s'était arrêtée de parler. Elle était bien, là, dans les bras de son meilleur ami, à évoquer le passé… Elle songea à leur relation, qui avait bien évolué : toutes les années d'école, ils s'étaient plus ou moins tournés autour… à s'énerver pour un rien, à faire quelques crises de jalousies qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment justifier… Et ils ne s'étaient embrassés qu'une fois, et dans des circonstances bien particulières !

**

* * *

**

Ils s'étaient tous trois éloignés de la zone des combats, car Harry voulait Voldemort, mais il voulait être seul. Hermione et Ron, qui le suivaient avaient été obligés de rester en arrière, pour le couvrir, lui et sa rage meurtrière bien justifiée par la vengeance. Là, ils avaient vite été rejoints par des Mangemorts, mais ils avaient trouvé le moyen de se réfugier dans un buisson broussailleux. Cachés, attendant une mort certaine, Hermione s'était approchée de Ron et l'avait embrassé.

Puis, rongés par la fatigue physique et morale, il s'étaient endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'était Draco qui les avait retrouvé. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il appartenait à l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il avait toujours été prudemment distant. Au réveil, Hermione et Ron savaient qu'ils devaient considérer ce qui s'était passé comme un rêve… Ce qui n'était finalement pas si injustifié !

* * *

_Qu'un jour ou l'autre l'amour finit  
_

Ron se détacha de Hermione. Celle-ci brisa le silence.

-Bon, allez, dis moi !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Comment elle s'appelle !!

-…

-Ron, ne fais pas l'innocent, je te connais par cœur ! Elle est de ton bled pomé ?

-Oui…

-Et ?

-Louise-Athénais...

Hermione explosa de rire.

-Ron…. Tu es unique !! Félicitations !!

_La tendresse_


End file.
